force_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Force Persuasion
"Your mind powers will not work on me, boy." ―Jabba Desilijic Tiure, in Huttese, to Luke Skywalker Obi-Wan Kenobi used the Jedi mind trick on his last trip to Mos Eisley in 0 BBY. The concept of Force persuasion was the use of the Force to exert influence. Some species with highly organized mental facilities were known to be inherently resistant to its effects, requiring more skill, among them Hutts, Toydarians, Yinchorri, Kloodavians, Dashade, Falleen, Geonosians, and possibly Snivvians. For example, Revan could persuade Motta the Hutt, but Luke Skywalker failed in his attempt to persuade Jabba the Hutt. Also during the Jedi Civil War, certain ranks of soldiers were trained to resist this technique. Known variants included affect mind and dominate mind, with dominate mind being a more advanced version of the former. When using a Jedi mind trick, a Jedi often waved his or her hand to aid in the persuasion. The Jedi adopted a peculiar tone of voice along with a casual facial expression. The sentient being that the object of the mind trick tended to adopt a casual tone of voice but a peculiar facial expression. Should the trick succeed, he or she then agreed to whatever was being said to them without being able to think for themselves. Moments later, they would feel puzzled about their new opinion, but usually didn't feel like changing it back. Experienced Force-users could Force persuade over long distances—in one instance, between starships. Usage of the mind trick was a moral issue for the Jedi, as it did violate the individual's free will and conscience. Thus, the Jedi were strictly prohibited from using it for personal gain (such as in betting or bargaining), reserving its use for when it would serve the greater good (greater good could also be sometimes a reason to overlook this restriction); the Sith and other Dark Jedi however, had no qualms about the usage of the ability. When instructing Jedi students, Yarael Poof stressed that a user must be mindful when utilizing this ability, that their target was nevertheless a living being with lives of their own, and that extra precaution must be exercised as their command could potentially ruin their target's life. He provided this explanation in the Asli Krimsan Holocron: "While this guard may prove to be an obstacle on your mission, he is also a living being. He may not be menacing by nature, merely an employee or servant. He may have a family, others who care about him. Had you met him under different circumstances, you might have discovered him to be a friend and ally. What to do, then? Make the guard see you as a small, nonthreatening creature? Make him go to sleep, or forget he saw you at all? Hypnotically suggest that you have leapt away from where you are standing, and encourage the guard to chase the apparition you have created? Project a frightening image that will cause him to flee? All these things could very well work, young Jedi, but have you considered the consequences? What if the guard enjoys shooting at small, nonthreatening creatures? What if his species is physically incapable of sleep? What if he forgets he saw you, but the fact that he even unwittingly allowed you to pass will cost him his job or his life? What physical trauma will he suffer if he chases your apparition into a wall of solid rock? What if you strike such fear in him that he dies on the spot, or forgets the nature of gravity as he tries to escape over the edge of the nearest cliff?" *'Level 01:' **Persuade same force alignment @ 243 inches. **Persuade Different force alignment @ 81 inches. **Persuade same species non-force user @ 27 inches. **Persuade different species non-force user @ 09 inches. *'Level 02:' **Persuade same force alignment @ 267 inches. **Persuade Different force alignment @ 89 inches. **Persuade same species non-force user @ 30 inches. **Persuade different species non-force user @ 10 inches. *'Level 03:' **Persuade same force alignment @ 323 inches. **Persuade Different force alignment @ 108 inches. **Persuade same species non-force user @ 36 inches. **Persuade different species non-force user @ 12 inches. *'Level 04:' **Persuade same force alignment @ 416 inches. **Persuade Different force alignment @ 139 inches. **Persuade same species non-force user @ 46 inches. **Persuade different species non-force user @ 15 inches. *'Level 05:' **Persuade same force alignment @ 583 inches. **Persuade Different force alignment @ 194 inches. **Persuade same species non-force user @ 65 inches. **Persuade different species non-force user @ 22 inches. *'Level 06:' **Persuade same force alignment @ 875 inches. **Persuade Different force alignment @ 292 inches. **Persuade same species non-force user @ 97 inches. **Persuade different species non-force user @ 32 inches. *'Level 07:' **Persuade same force alignment @ 1,400 inches. **Persuade Different force alignment @ 467 inches. **Persuade same species non-force user @ 156 inches. **Persuade different species non-force user @ 52 inches. *'Level 08:' **Persuade same force alignment @ 2,381 inches. **Persuade Different force alignment @ 794 inches. **Persuade same species non-force user @ 265 inches. **Persuade different species non-force user @ 88 inches. *'Level 09:' **Persuade same force alignment @ 4,287 inches. **Persuade Different force alignment @ 1,429 inches. **Persuade same species non-force user @ 476 inches. **Persuade different species non-force user @ 159 inches. *'Level 10:' **Persuade same force alignment @ 8,145 inches. **Persuade Different force alignment @ 2,715 inches. **Persuade same species non-force user @ 905 inches. **Persuade different species non-force user @ 302 inches. Every level above 10 increases the effect by 50% from the previous level. Category:Power Category:Force Category:Force Power Category:Force Technique Category:Force Alter Category:Force Persuasion Category:Persuasion Category:Alter